Dead on SIght/Dialogues
Chief Elizabeth Calisair: Hello, hello! ! Welcome to the Calisair Police Department! Elizabeth: I'm Chief Elizabeth Calisair, I'm pleased to have you on my team! Elizabeth: You'll be able to meet everyone else later. For now, I hope your ready for your first case Elizabeth: Great. Head to the forest just outside of town. A young woman was found dead there. Elizabeth: Your partner will meet you there. Don't disappoint me. Chapter 1 Investigate Forest'' ' ''(Before Investigating) '' Francis Calisiar: Ah, you must be the new recruit! I'll be your partner, Francis Calisair. Francis: As much as I'd love to chit-chat, we've got a murder to solve. Francis: Let's get to work, . ''(After Investigating) '' Francis: This woman was stabbed in the heart, from the looks of it. Let's send her to Darian, our Corner to see what else she has to tell us. Francis: And you picked up this cloth? What's so special about it? Francis: Oh, you're right! I didn't see the blood! You think you could collect a sample? Francis: and this wallet looks promising. Let's see what information it may hold. '''Examine Blood Cloth Francis: Good job collecting some of that blood. Let's sent it to our forensics expert, Jen Analyze Blood Francis: Hey, Jen, this is our new , . , this is- Jennifer Schuyler: Francis, I appreciate it, but I can introduce myself. Jen: Greetings and salutations, ! I'm Jennifer Schuyler, but you can call me Jen. Jen: Now, onto that blood you sent my way. Jen: I asked Darian for a sample of the victim's blood, and I can tell you they didn't match. Francis: If it's not the victim's blood, then whose is it? Jen: I'm working on that. Ill let you know once I've figured it out. Examine Wallet Francis: According to this ID card, the victim's name was Arianna Sawyer, and she worked at Taylorview Market. I say we go have a look and- Francis: What's that, ? You've found a photo of the victim with another girl? Well that's be helpful if your able to identify her. Examine Mystery Girl Francis: So you've identified this girl as Gabbrela Taylor. Francis: What do say we go ask her about Arianna? Ask Gabbrela about the victim Francis: Hello, Ms.Taylor. I'm Investigator Calisair and this is . We've got a few questions about Arianna Sawyer. Gabbrela Taylor: Oh God, what did Ari do? Francis: We aren't sure, but whatever it was, she was murdered in the forest for it. Gabbrela: Murder!? Oh God, I knew I should have gone with her! Francis: You should have gone with her? Gabbrela: She invited be to go on a nature walk with her this morning, but I told her no! Francis: How exactly did you know Ms.Sawyer? Gabbrela: Ari and I have been best friends since diapers! Gabbrela: If it helps, it sounded like she was with her sister when we talked on the phone this morning. A certain Alina Sawyer. (After talking to Gabbrela) Francis: , I can't decide if Gabbrela is pointing us tword Alina becausebeause she wants to move our suspition to Alina, or she really wants to help us. Tell Alina about her sister Alina Sawyer: Is there a problem, Officers? Francis: I'm afraid myself and are here to tell you that your sister was found murdered this morning. Alina: Arianna, murdered?! Alina(crying): ... Fransis: I take it you were close with your sister? Alina(Wiping her eyes): Well I wouldn't say that . We weren't very tight, but we still loved each other! Francis: Well we were informed that you were the last one to see her alive. Alina: She left our apartment early this morning. That was the last time I saw her. Francis: Thank you for your time, Ms.Sawyer. We'll leave you to greave in peace. Investigate Taylorview Market Francis: I didn't find anything, what about you, ? Francis: You've found some torn paper? Francis: Well that'd be helpful, if you can piece it back together. Examine Torn Paper Francis: It looks like the paper you put back together was the victim's schedule. Francis: Apparently she was working close with someone else, but I can't make out the name. Francis: Hear you loud and clear, . One dusting kit coming right up. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Welcome to Calisair (1/6)